The Aprentice
by DEP
Summary: Metatron saves a small girl and teaches her how to be a child of God.
1. Play Thy Trumpet To Gabriel And He Shall...

Disclaimer: I do not own "Dogma" nor do I own Alan Rickman, but if I did it would sure as hell be a better life for me. * Glares * back off all of you. He's mine.  
  
Alan Rickman: What the hell do you think your doing. I thought my bodyguard booted you out of my dressing room.  
  
Sheperdmoon: But I love you Alan, no don't throw me out. Nnnnooooooooooooo. * Now all the sudden calm* I will give you a back massage.!!!  
  
Alan Rickman: * considers this * ok. * Throws him self on his bed. *  
  
Sheperdmoon: * evil grin *  
  
Chap 1  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& The Met  
  
Met sat at a single table in a quaint little restaurant in the Florida Keys. He wasn't quite sure which key it was though: and looking forward into that thought he didn't much care. He was pissed.  
  
Pissed at god. Damn her why did she have to be such an obstinate bitch. It wasn't his fault that she was so bad as golf. She didn't have to strike him with lightning over it. Now his favorite Armani suit was ruined and all she was sail to him was " so sorry, dear, next time let me win."  
  
He swished the last of his tequila in his mouth and then spat it back into a half empty cup. Damn her and her rules about drinking. And sex what about that. What was her deal with sex? At least if we couldn't have it with other people we could at least jack off but no we cant even do that.  
  
He stood up when the waitress came with his bill and thanked her offhandedly. All right now that was done he was going to go home and lay down.  
  
The streets just outside of the restaurant were crowded and what made it worse is that it had just started to rain. "Yeah, thanks" he spat, looked crossed up at the sky. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Just as he turned his head down to the street a wild crash of thunder hollered, shaking him from head to toe. This was not going to be fun.  
  
Maybe he wouldn't go home just yet. Maybe he would just walk around the park for a while: clear his head, think things out.  
  
He walked down Borland Avenue. Only half a mile down this road there was small park, a very small park. It was only about 3 acres. Despite its size it was very beautiful. People in these small towns tend to take better care of their land than bigger cities.  
  
Just off the park there was Destiny beach. Built in honor of the man's wife who had donated it. She had dies and in a last fit of remembrance named it after her. Stories like this brought hope to Metatron for humanity.  
  
He continues to think as he entered the gates. It was grassy and it just about time for sunset, which gave the grass a pleasant neon green tint. He sat on a near by bench a rested his feet on the far arm rest.  
  
"Excuse me." Came a voice shaking him out of his reverie. " Sorry may I sit, just for a moment" he looked down to see a little girl with black curly hair holding a small puppy standing in front of him. She had a very shaky voice with a Floridian accent, kind of like she was trying to hide something.  
  
How could Metatron resist someone so innocent? "Sure young lady." He smiled as the little girl hesitantly took a seat as far away on the bench as she could. The puppy wriggled in her grasp. "What's your puppy's name." He asked with a smile on his face.  
  
" Her name is Gabriel. I named him that because she has a cross on her forehead." She said a bit less shyly.  
  
Touched but slightly amused at this girl for naming her puppy after him he said, " You know that's very odd." She looked up at him. He smiled. " My name is Gabriel."  
  
She smiled widely. "Really, wow. I never met a Gabriel before." She hesitated then backed further away from him. " Sorry," she hung her head.  
  
Ah, he knew what was going on now. " Sorry for what dear child. You've done nothing wrong." She was afraid of him. He knew how to remedy this. " Have you heard the stories of Gabriel and his trumpet." She nodded enthusiastically.  
  
" My grandmother gave me a trumpet when I was 3 and said that I should learn how to play it. I am not very good." she hung her head again.  
  
"Nonsense, girl, your still young yet. You've got time to learn." His voice was stern and this made the girl look up to him. " Here." He stood up and she followed with him. " Do you still have your trumpet?" She lowered her head again, which was Gabriel very peeved, and shook her head.  
  
" Some one broke into our house and stole it."  
  
How horrible, he thought. He lifted her chin with his finger. " No matter." He stuck his hands behind his back and pulled it out again bringing with them two silver trumpets. " I want you to consider this a gift. As long as you continue to play the trumpet and never doubt yourself in your abilities. You got that." She stared in amazement at the beautiful trumpet. She nodded her head in disbelief. " Now lets play." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N I can't wait to see were this goes. I love Alan Rickman. Reviews are heartedly welcome. 


	2. The Pure Heart Shall Be There To Purify ...

A/N: I thank all of you for your comments.  
  
ColonelGruber: thank you. I hope you continue to fell this way. Met is my fav char.  
  
SilverDream:I will write more. I promise.  
  
Sabz or Sabrina: I am glad you like my story.  
  
Queen Rickmaniac Wil: * hands a tissue over *  
  
I don't know if this chap will be more or less fluffy than the last. But we'll just see. &&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
His irritation toward god had subsided and all that was left was a fondness for this child who played so beautifully. What a horrible thing to steal from a child. Children were precious and necessary for life. What greater thing can you have that the love of a child. In his opinion nothing.  
  
The silence broke his reverie, and she looked up at him content. "Why have you stopped playing? It was so lovely."  
  
"I was just thinking" he said reminiscently.  
  
Her eyes locked on his and he peered into the soul of this child. Eyes were the windows to the soul they say but there is more than that. There is the chance to see something beautiful, intelligent, lovely, but there is also the chance to see hatred, betrayal, and distrust.  
  
He saw in her eyes beauty and a thriving will to live a life full of love and caring. Such a child should never be harmed. Yes she was harmed. Her soul was hurt and through that hurt came that desire to fulfill life; to make it better for others, and embrace all the cares of the world and lay them on her thin shoulders.  
  
"Why do you doubt your self child? You play so beautifully, and yet I see a scar upon you. That is what makes you feel so insignificant isn't it." Her eyes went from full of life to full of wonder. How could he know such a thing? " I know why you look at me like that. But it is not important; I want to know why you doubt your self so much. Why you hide your talents." She averted his eyes then. She knew it was true, but she herself didn't want to come to the fact that it was. She hid her talents. She loved the trumpet but it was her own insecurities that led her to hide her beautiful gift.  
  
"Yes, I do love the trumpet. I love the way it sounds when it's played with such care, but." she lifted her head in a gesture that made it look like she was going to look him into the eye again. " I don't know why I can't just play out loud for any one, but I do know. I know it sounds strange but it's the truth. Every day I practiced and practiced and I saw my self getting better and better, but I don't know I guess other people didn't see it for what I saw it." Such words from a child. Gabriel thought. "And what do you see it as."  
  
Now she looked up at him. " Its beautiful. It feels people with comforting images. Feelings that will get them through a long and hard day. I was hurt because I was talented. I was better than some one and when I faltered it was thrown in my face." This was no child this was a girl who had seen too much of the terrors in her world and had been changed for the worse.  
  
" No one should be hurt in such a way. I can understand how you feel." What was it that he had said just know. It had to be true hadn't it? He couldn't tell a lie, so there had been something in his life that had hurt him. we forget he told himself inwardly.  
  
There was nothing in the world that tore him up more than to look into someone's eyes and see such things it hurt him to see that someone was capable of such things. Being an angel he didn't understand the true meaning of hate. There wasn't any in him.  
  
It's true what they say about little miracles. And she was one of them. She held people up when they were down and lifted their spirits to something greater to them selves.  
  
"You will be a wise person some day. You will help people and you will play your trumpet to the best of your abilities." He looked at her sternly. " Do you hear me child. You were sent to be something more than what you are. There will be obstacles, but you must overcome them." She saw determination in his voice almost as if he were making a vow. She listened intently and took in every word that he said. " You will not be alone." His voice grew softer. " I will be there. You may not be able to see me physically but I will be there for you, because I am confident in you. Whenever you need strength you call on me and I will be there. In your dreams in waking, when you pray." His arms came around her and he felt a silent shake fill her.  
  
Yes, she will be a great woman if other powers don't get to her first. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N:I tried to give it some fluff. So come on if you read it give me feed back.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the little girl. I realize that I haven't given her a name but that will come out later. 


	3. The Queen of Hell Has Prepared

A/N: * pouts * I am so sorry for not writing. I have been so caught up in other things but I will honestly try to write more often.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you see it, its not mine. Not one lick is mine. Except for the girl and Loja.  
  
_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%  
  
Chap 3 Loja  
  
There sat Loja, Queen of the Damned. No one could ever be so evil as her. Possibly not even her equal Satan. She reveled in the power she had over her subordinates. No one but her, she thought, could ever come to such power over pathetic little creatures such as these. The clawed hands of Satan himself were rubbing her smooth creamy skin awakening in her a primal need for him.  
  
She ran her smooth long fingers over his face, and felt the course dragon like pelt under her contrastingly silky finger.  
  
A husky guttural sound erupted from his thick throat. It could have been a laugh to those who had not spent time with him. She knew what it was. It was his primal cry. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him and she would let him have her. His Queen was at his side ready to fight for him but even more ready to pleasure him.  
  
He bent down and dragged his rough tongue over her naked stomach and up to her breast. Her masochistic personality took over her and she wanted his to bite her mark her again as his own and he must have sensed it because he bit hard on her nipple inciting a loud pleasured groan from her. He lapped the blood away from her skin causing her to shudder as he touched the most sensitive part of her nub. She shoved his head up.  
  
" Do you know what is happening right now?" She said harshly. Satan looked at her with his black emotionless eyes.  
  
" Yes I do. For now there is nothing we can do. The last scion has found faith, but we must lay low until the time is right." He bored her evil soul with those dark penetrating eyes. " Then I will let you have your way with her. Until then, I think I will have my way with you." He continued his possession of her. His tongue now controlled his lips and she opened to the thrust of his tongue. The power in the room grew, and every minion of hell could feel it as the flames rose higher and higher to the two demon lords rising passion. She bit down on his tongue and sucked the black laquor like fluid as it drizzled down into her mouth.  
  
" I want you inside me. I want my lord to show me his power." She jutted out her breast seductively, and shoved him to the side so she could have room to get up and walk to the bed. Satin, red satin. Blood red and pitch black, covered the mattress that they would make love on. The possession of souls the minions called it when their masters fucked each other. Satin was always on top. He knew the best ways to tease her and ram himself into her with such ferocity.  
  
She watched him from the bed. His potent erection was made prominent with every step he made toward that bed. He was so large. His massive muscle and huge frame sometimes made her timid in his site, but only made her scream harder when they fucked. She couldn't have just anyone in her bed after all. Only the most potent of males would do and this lord of demons was the one she marked as hers.  
  
*  
  
Heaven shook, and God lowered her head in shame. For it was she that granted him power and now she feared he was finally ready to use it against her, and in this war he might actually win.  
  
The earth would die. All of her beloved creatures would parish under his reign. She had to do anything and every thing she could to prevent this. For once she was lost for words. A power that would shake both the heavens and even hell its self was rising and God feared that this would end with devastating casualties.  
  
Once again she would play the part of a lord of war and relinquish her role as a kind and loving God she wanted to be. All of her angels would have to be brought together to fight against Satan. She didn't know the outcome but she knew she would hate it either way. 


End file.
